Misunderstood Aflictions
by EbonyWings1
Summary: Six students from Forks, each with different cliques, and all with different stories. Each one possesses a remarkable power. All they know about each other are rumors. But when the government hunts them down to undergo countless agonizing tests, they will need to push aside their diffrences and work together if they want to escape. VERY angsty! *not vamp* slightly OCC


**This idea came to me after re-reading Twilight for the millionth time. We all know the Cullen kids possessed powers, so why not let the mortal 'Cullens' have them as well? None of them are related in this story and they hardly know each other-currently. **

**Lots of angsts/romance/drama…maybe a few lemons/limes?**

**Read and Review! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1  
Intro**

"Gross, what the fuck? Check out the spandex on Lauren." Jessica curled her lips in disgust. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lauren wearing a tight dress, hardly covering anything, with a pair of six inch-grope me heels. Classy.

I closed my locker and walked towards the parking lot with Jessica glued to my side. "At least Rosalie knows how to wear high heels and not look like she belongs in a strip club." Jessica commented as she glanced towards the queen bee.

Rosalie Hale was the without a doubt the most gorgeous person to every step foot in these halls. The looks don't fool me. She really is a spiteful bitch. She is your typical 'Regina George' from _mean girls_.

Well…I guess I never really had the chance to get to know her. I tended to stick to myself due to my…_differences_. That was why I chose to be silent. An outcast.

To my absolute horror, Rosalie noticed me staring and curled her lip in disgust. Her little bitch-clique turned to look at whoever their master was glaring at, but I grabbed Jessica's hand and ran to the parking lot before they could see me.

"Good thinking, Bella. I wouldn't want them to see me after I just came out of gym." Jessica groaned. I kept my face blank. This is Forks High, not the fucking Oscars. _Besides_, I thought to myself, _even then you would still look like a cheap prostitute._

Remind me again why I'm friends with her?

I guess it was because she was nice to me ever since I came here. Well, actually, she was nice to me ever since the _male_ population took noticed me. I never called her out for that, I just blatantly ignored her and gave her short answers.

She never really took the hint.

_Desperate wannabe Rosalie._

I walked towards my beat up Chevy and gave Jessica and small 'goodbye'. She started talking a mile per minute, so I shut her out and began searching in my bag for my car keys. Once I was inside, I started the engine.

It roared to life and a few bystanders turned to see my monstrous pumpkin. I was used to it by now, so I just shrugged it off and hightailed out of there. While I was driving away, I saw Rosalie leaning against her red Beemer with Lauren practically hanging off her hip.

They turned when they heard my car and glared at me. I turned away and continued to drive until I reached my house. Once I arrived, I began to get out the ingredients for Lasagna. My homework was done, and even if I never did it my teachers wouldn't care. I was a straight A student. A nerd.

Just when I was placing the pan in the oven, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked the caller ID and frowned. What the hell did she want? "Hello?" I asked, boredom evident in my voice.

"Bella! Where the hell are you? I've been waiting in my house for like the past ten minutes!" I set the timer and walked towards my room, Charlie was watching the game.

"What are you talking about Jessica?"

"What the fuck? You _forgot_? Really?" Jessica's astonished voice turned angered. Oh perfect, I pissed of miss prissy.

"Stop babbling and fucking tell me then!" I sighed into the phone and plopped backwards onto my comforter.

"Mike Newton's house party! You promised him you would be there, and you promised _me_ you would drive! Where. Are. You!"

….oh shit.

I forgot about that.

"Crap! My bad, Jesse I completely forgot!"

"Yeah, it's pretty damn obvious." She snarled. I knew she wanted me to hook her and Mike up. But Mike was obsessed with me, though I rejected him profusely. I wished they _would_ just get together. It would get rid of two of my problems.

"Look…why don't I just pick you up and drop you off at the party, since I offered to drive in the first place." I tried to negotiate with her. I really wasn't the party type girl, especially with the crowd that was going tonight.

The slightest thing could trigger me and…who knows what I would do? Not even me, and that scared me to no end.

"Absolutely not! I need someone there to help me out, you know? Like a wing-woman or some shit."

I sighed loudly. "You mean you need me to keep you in line?" The other end was silent.

I knew it.

I guess I could for a little while (possibly until she gets drunk enough-which won't take long) and then I can haul ass back home. But if the slightest thing goes wrong, I'm bailing out. No arguments.

"Fine. I'll go. Give me ten minutes to get ready, and then I will pick you up."

"Yay! Thank you Bella! I promise you won't regret this!" She squealed into the phone as I hung up. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my closet. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

I didn't want to look like Lauren's clone, but I also didn't want to look like I had just rolled out of bed. I would keep it moderately clean, but also kind of…good-ish…looking…

God help me.

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue flowing tank top, and five inch black open toe wedges. I let my hair down considering I had taken a shower this morning and it looked pretty decent. No makeup except a small amount of black eyeliner. A single necklace, and that was it.

I quickly walked back down stairs and saw Charlie was passed out on the sofa still. I wrote him a quick note and told him dinner was cooking in the oven. He would definitely hear the timer…I put it near his head…

Safety precautions, I swear!

I got into my truck and rolled down to Jessica's. She was already in her drive way, probably heard my truck before I even turned down this street. I groaned when I saw what she was wearing.

A tight black dress with a lace back and knee high boots. Tons of makeup, hairspray, and I even think she was wearing a bombshell bra. She glared at me as she stormed over to the passenger side and slammed the door once she got in.

I had to suppress my fit of coughs when I smelt her. That was a shit load of perfume! It was like being trapped in a car with twenty Rosalie Hales!

"Jess…" I said cautiously as I began to drive towards Mike's house.

"Say no more!" She said while putting her hands up and smiling at me. I gave her a confused look and she giggled. "You wanted to apologize to me for behind a bad friend and forgetting. You're forgiven, Bella. As a friend, I think you look very sexy."

What the hell? I didn't know what was worse; the fact that she was fishing for compliments or the fact that she thinks I want her forgiveness. What I really wanted to say was along the lines of, 'Well…_as a friend_, I think you smell like a baby prostitute.'

Instead I said, "You look nice too, Jessica." She smiled brightly and turned to look out the window. I rolled my eyes and squinted when I saw flashing lights in the distance. Then I heard the music and saw the people crowding the streets.

Cars were lined up along the roads and we had to park a few houses down from Newton's. The side walk was practical vibrating as the music pulsated throughout the neighborhood. I was shocked the cops hadn't arrived yet or that I hadn't managed to trip over anything.

As we got closer I could see the faces of the people littering the yard and going inside the house. I froze and Jessica turned to me. "I shouldn't really be here…maybe I will just go back."

"Don't even think about it! Remember what I told you? I _need_ you! Besides, everyone is going to be here tonight! Even that crack-addicted midget, Alice Brandon." She snorted and I sighed in defeat. She took my hand and led me to the house. I received a few glares and lustful looks while we walked up the porch and into the cramped home.

The glares were obviously from the girls who just decided to label me as an outcast since day one. The lustful stares were from the guys who were too drunk to even realize who's ta-ta's they were ogling.

Once I was inside I immediately felt claustrophobic. A sharp pain flitted through my mind and I cringed inwardly. Jessica didn't notice, she was too busy dragging me through the dancing bodies and smoke filled rooms.

The pain was a reminder for me. It was a reminder to stay in line. I couldn't be outgoing, otherwise I could end up severely hurting someone. The pain I felt was my shield.

It bubbled around me like it tried to protect me from the people in the room. There were so many different life sources. It was too much to take in. It hurt so badly, and the last time I felt this kind of pain was the last time I tried to project it.

I ended up getting a terrible nose bleed and passing out in my room for seven hours. Thankfully it was Sunday and Charlie wasn't home. He couldn't find out about my power. No one knew about it but me, and I intended to keep it that way.

My head spun and I quickly ripped my hand from Jessica's. "Bella are you-", I ran from her before she could finish her questioning. I just had to get out of here. I couldn't handle all this pressure…literally. It felt like the bodies were shoving up against my shield in an agonizing way.

I pushed my way through the crowd until I reached the backyard. It was also packed but it wasn't as cramped. Mike's backyard led right into the forest, no doubt that's where kids were doing pot.

I couldn't go that way. That would be like practically begging to get raped.

I exhaled sharply as another shard of mental glass cut through my brain. I winced in pain and stumbled down the porch deck and onto the soft wet grass.

"Heads up!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned quickly and saw a ball flying at my face. I gasped and held out my hands in defense. To my great shock, I caught the ball. I stared at the football in shock and heard a few guys low whistle.

"Damn Swan, I didn't know you had it in you!" I looked up to see who had thrown the ball. Emmett McCarty. He was our quarter back on the Spartan football team. He was your stereotypical jock.

I smiled shyly and handed him the ball before turning away. "Yo wait up!" He called and ran to throw an arm over my shoulder. "Um…Hey Emmett…." I said awkwardly. I don't really know him…at all. Just from what people have said. I didn't think he knew I existed.

"Where did you learn to catch like that?" He asked me, clearly astonished. _Jacob_, my mind immediately answered. I shook my head and laughed nervously. "Just from a family friend..."

He nodded his head with his goofy grin still intact. "Well you should ask your friend to join our team. Try outs are Monday." Oh thank God. I didn't know what the hell he was trying to pull, but it now made sense.

"Uh sorry. He doesn't go to our school." I said weakly and slid out of his grasp. He frowned and looked like he was about to say something when a shrill voice called from behind me. "Emmett, what the hell are you doing talking to the ugly fuckling?" Crap. Lauren Mallory.

She was obsessed with Emmett, and to make matters worse, everyone knew about it. Emmett, I could tell, liked Rosalie. But Rosalie was cold hearted and only used boys like her shoes. Only one and then you're done.

"Nice seeing you…bye!" I yelled and ran quickly away from him. I maneuvered my way through the PDAs and was almost puked on by this drunken freshman. Poor kid looked so lost. I smirked when I thought back to my freshman year. That was a fairly decent year, considering I wasn't _such_ an outcast

I actually had friends. Now I just had horny guys up my ass and a few 'decent' girls who just wanted to get with my male followers. Everything changed that summer…

_Don't go there Bella! _

I sighed and shook my head. I needed a drink. I walked back inside the house and into the kitchen where red cups littered the floors and counters. I poured myself some beer and started to chug it down. I smiled lazily when the buzz of the alcohol started its affects to sooth my head ache.

I looked to my right and cringed. _Damn_ that was going to be hard to deal with latter. Jessica was letting someone take body shots off her while she laughed drunkenly. There goes her Mike Newton pledge.

I put my cup down and decided I should get her away before he starts to fuck her in the middle of the kitchen. As I turned, I bumped into someone and spilt their drink all over their shirt.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry…" I looked up and saw a head of dirty blonde hair. "Oh that's okay; I was just bringing this to my friend. I'm not really used to these things anyways." He chuckled slightly and whipped some liquid from his shirt with a napkin.

This was Jasper Whitlock. He was an abnormally quiet guy, but he was brilliantly intelligent. I heard from Jessica that he moved here from Texas during the seventh grade. It comforted me to know that I wasn't the only 'new' kid.

"Yeah...uh I got to go save my friend from a nasty case of STD so…" I trailed off awkwardly. Jasper chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes I saw that. Good luck Bella."

"Thanks" I whispered as I passed him and ran to Jessica. "C'mon whore." I hissed as I grabbed her hair and yanked her away from the drunken emo kid. "Dude, not cool." He growled at me. I flipped him off and walked away with Jessica.

"Belllllaaaaaaa!" Oh crap. She was _really_ wasted. I didn't reply as I hauled her into my car and slammed the door shut. I got in the driver side and floored it out of there. I had enough of that party.

"You're a buzz kill" I heard Jessica hiccup. I rolled my eyes in aggravation. "And you're a drunken slut." She giggled and I sighed. "Don't be a bitch….bitchy Bella….hahahahaha…..ugh! I didn't get with Mike!"

I smirked and nodded my head, though she couldn't see me. "That's what you get for getting wasted. It's called Karma."

Jessica sat up and glared at me through her knotted hair. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her. "You better help me get him." She threatened.

I smirked at her and said, "I'll help you get him when you learn how to hold your liquor." Jessica opened her mouth to reply but instead hiccupped loudly. I pulled up into her driveway and leaned over to open her door.

She stumbled out and waved at me. I saw her trip and fall on her knee before standing up looking like Bambi. I let out a laugh that she couldn't hear and honked before pulling out and driving back home.

I put on my radio and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel while keeping my eyes on the road. It was late at night and I felt like death itself. I just wanted to sleep…oh and to shower.

I still smelt like Jessica and liquor.

I rolled to a red light and slumped back into my seat. The streets were abandoned and I could still here a slight thumbing coming from Newton's block. A bright flash of light was coming from the opposite road, driving with incredible speed towards me.

I squinted my eyes and saw a black SUV truck full of boys speeding towards Mike's house. I could tell they were going to Newton's because there was a Spartan sticker on his bumper and…well where else would a car full of teens be going this late at night?

I noticed the sticker had a pair of sandals with wings on them, the same sign for Hermes the messenger God. It was the logo of our track team, so these must be the track guys.

I bit my lip, thinking about him. He was the track captain, AKA the womanizer of Forks High. No doubt him and his friends were arriving fashionably late to Newton's house.

As they passed me, I saw through the rolled down window a flash of bronze hair. His vibrant green eyes glanced at mine. I looked back quickly at the road while their car turned into a speck behind me.

Edward Mason was probably the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my entire life. He is a total asshole and the guys respect him for it! Girls just want to fuck him and guys just want to be him. Personally I think he shows off a bit too much and his girlfriend is probably the biggest slut I've ever seen.

Tanya Denali.

Ugh. Even the sound of her name makes me cringe. She's worse than Rosalie! But Edward had to have her, and Tanya was more than willing. Sure she's got big boobs and a tight ass, but what else is there? Low IQ, cocky attitude, fake bleached hair…

Match made in hell.

He is a total man-whore and I would never allow myself to get too close to him. Ever. He is such a player. Drives an expensive car, parents let him do everything, captain of the track team, gets all the girls, decent grades, looks like Adonis…

Crap. Maybe that beer was a bit too much for me to handle. I better hurry up or else I'll start to think about what he looks like underneath all that….

FUCK! Drive Bella! Drive!

I floored it and started to breath heavily. My poor attempts of forgetting him made me almost crash into a tree. Thank God my house wasn't that far away from Newton's. Once I arrived home, I grumpily walked up the stairs and fell back onto my mattress, letting the haziness take over.

**A/N: Okay, this was sort of a 'get to know the characters' type chapter. I might do another one, very small, and possibly in a different POV. I basically just tried to let you test the waters and see the workings behind each cliques in the school. This chapter didn't have a lot of it, but that's only because this was an intro. **

**Leave me some love and let me know what you think? Thanks for reading chapter 1! And don't worry! I couldn't write a story if ExB weren't a pair. CANNON PAIRINGS! Well…eventually…;)**


End file.
